


Super highschool level chatfic

by voltromfuckedmeup



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, but nothing explict, chatfic, chiaki and komaeda went to the same middle school, groupchat, hajime/fuyuhiko/souda are soul bros, i might take a few of the scenarios from irl, no talents au, same with some depression and suicide stuff but it'll be rare and barely there, sonia and gundham are childhood friends, the nicknames are stupid sorry, they just all have v diffrent hobbies no biggie, they r all goob friends cause i said so, uhh theres gonna be the mention of self harm at some point, uhh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltromfuckedmeup/pseuds/voltromfuckedmeup
Summary: Gaymer: translation: Gundham and Sonia think that they’re gonna smoochIbaka: IBUKI AGREES!!!!!Boss baby: Nah they’re pussies they won’t do itGaymer: If only Hajimeme didn’t have tsundere bitch syndrom





	Super highschool level chatfic

** Gaymer  ---> Ultimate  death  ---> 03:12 AM **

** Gaymer ** **:**   Hhhhhhngfff help

** Gaymer ** **:**   Pl,,,,,s

** Hajimeme ** **:**   whats  up?

** Gaymer ** **:**   cute gorl

** Gaymer ** **:** gave  me  her  numberrrrr  n  i haven’t texted  her  yet ,,,,,

** Hajimeme ** **:** Gay

** Gaymer ** **:**   Hajimmmeeeeee  do u love  me

** Gaymer ** **:** no  hetero

** Hajimeme ** **:**   well you can’t really text  her  now

** Hajimeme ** **:**   It’s kinda late

** Gaymer ** **:**   yeah ig ......

** Hoep ** **:**   Who  is  she ?

** Gaymer ** **:** Hi Ko

** Gaymer ** **:** her  name  is  Mikan .....

** Hoep ** : !

** Hoep ** **:**   Mikan Tsumiki ?

** Gaymer ** **:** yes????? Do u  know  her????

** Hoep ** **:**   yes. we’re great friends .

** Gaymer ** **:**   this  is GREAT

** H oep ** **:** I  can add  her to  this groupchat if you want ?

** Gaymer ** **:**   that would be  so  perfect ,,, hhh  is it okay with  everyone else ?

** Hajimeme ** **:**   It’s  fine with  me .

** Hoep added Mikan Tsumiki  to Ultimate  death **

** Mikan Tsumiki ** **:** ???

** Hoep ** **:** Hi  Mikan , I  hope it’s  okay  that i added you  to  this groupchat full  of all  my friends  ^^

** Hoep ** **:** I  think ...

** Mikan  Tsumiki ** **:** Oh, okay.  Umh  hello everyone I am Mikan  Tsumiki .

**Hajime:** Hi, I’m Hajime Hinata.

** Gaymer ** **:** Chiaki here lol

** Mikan  Tsumiki ** **:** Chiaki?

** Gaymer ** **:** Yeah, sorry I didn’t text u ea r lier.....

** Mikan  Tsumiki ** **:** Ah! It’s perfectly fine!

** Gaymer ** **:** That’s a  relief,,,  thank u. 

** Gaymer ** **:** anyway

** Gaymer ** **:** how do u know  Komaeda  anyways?

** Mikan  Tsumiki ** **:** Oh, we met  two years ago when I got stood up on a date (: He was kind enough to pretend to be my date and we became good friends.

** Hoep ** **:** Yeah, I knew the girl who stood  her  up. A real bitch

** Hajime me ** **:** That’s amazing! Nagito why haven’t you told be me about  her ) : ??

** Mikan  Tsumiki ** **:** ‘ Nagito .’  huh.  ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡°)

** Hoep ** **:** Mikan..............................

** Mikan  Tsumiki ** **:**   whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat ????????? 

** Gaymer ** **:** omg

** Hoep ** **:**   Mikannn .................

** Mikan  Tsumiki ** **:** well, it was nice meeting you  guys !  I’ll have to sleep now....... goodnight!

** Gaymer ** **:**   gn !

** Nvm  ---> Ultimate Death ---> 12:41 AM **

** Nvm ** **:** Greetings everyone! I would like to announce that  Gundham  and I have returned to the city  uvu

** Sodavand ** **:** Hi miss Sonia!

** Gaymer ** **:** Hi Sonia!! Welcome back 

** Nvm ** **:** Hello Chiaki !!

**Boss baby:** ouch 

**Hajimeme:**  omg

** Sodavand ** **:** what

**Boss baby:** Dude........

** Gaymer ** **:** how was ur trip?

** Nvm :  ** wonderful ! It’s been so long since we’ve visited  home :  D

** Nvm ** **:**   Also  who’s mikan?   o vo ?

** Gaymer ** **:** Oh, she’s Ko’s friend 

** Mikan  Tsumiki ** **:** Hi.............

** Nvm ** **:** Hi!! I’m Sonia  Nevermind

** Sodavand ** **:** I’m  Kazuichi  Soda 

**Boss baby:**   Fuyuhiko

** Lord of  furries ** **:** I am  Gundham  Tanaka, over lord of ice.

** Lord of  furries ** **:** ...

** Lord of  furries ** **:** which one of you mortals changed my name.

**Boss baby:** don’t question it he’s always like that

** Mikan  Tsumiki ** **:** Oh ok

** Lord of  furries ** **:** change my name back. 

**Studying the blade:** I am Peko  Pekoyama

** Ibaka ** **:** Ibuki is here!

** Gaymer ** **:** Whoa looks like almost everyone is here 

** Ibaka ** **:** YES! Except Hajime and  Komaeda !

** Gaymer ** **:**   ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡°)

** Ibaka ** **:**   ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡°)

** Slippery when wet \---> Hehe  Gorls **

**Slippery when wet:** WE SHOULD ADD MIKAN!!!!

**she doesn’t even game:**   That’s a good idea Ibuki!

** She doesn’t even game added Mikan  Tsumiki  to Hehe  gorls **

** Mikan  Tsumiki ** **:** Oh my... am I being accepted in to your friend group? Lucky me  haha

**Sword joke:** We always need more girls in our group

**Soy Ja:** Yes, Soda is stinking up the place 

**Slippery when wet:** Mikan needs a fun name too!

** Mikan  Tsumiki ** **:**   Hmmmm ...... Ok .....

** Mikan  Tsumiki  changed her name to Bootleg nurse joy **

**Bootleg nurse joy:** How about this?

**Slippery when wet:**   YES YES YES !! XD

** Sodavand \--->  Hajimeme **

** Sodavand ** **:** Do you think that if someone were to dress up as an animal,  Gundham  would be turned on lmao?

** Hajimeme ** **:** Dude wouldn’t that make  Gundham  a furry

** Sodavand ** **:** Bro. .....

** Sodavand ** **:**   Lets  ask

** Sodavand  ---> Ultimate death **

** Sodavand ** **:** Hey  Gundham  do you think  furries  are hot?

**Boss baby:** Soda what the fuck

** Nvm ** **:** He’s feeding the Devas  rn  so he can’t  text  but he told me to tell you guys that no, he  doesn’t

** Nvm ** **:** He thinks that ‘things like that’ are insulting to real animals  uvu

** Gaymer ** **:**   Gundham  really said FUCK  furries  dhgsfgfvhfsy

**Hajimeme:** Oh my god

** Sodavand ** **:** I cannot  believe  this

** Sodavand ** **:** I kinds feel bad about changing his name now..........

** Lord of  furries ** **:** I knew that only YOU could have done such a  develish  act!

** Sodavand  changed Lord of  furries ’ name to No  furries **

** No  furries ** **:** …

** No  furries ** **:** Thank you...

** Ibaka  changed Mikan  Tsumiki’s  name to Nurse Joy **

**Nurse Joy:** Oh... Thank you Ibuki

** Sodavand ** **:** ??

**Nurse Joy:** Oh right, I work as a nurse  haha ..

** Sodavand ** **:**   that’s cool!

** Sodavand ** **:** My username is  really just  a play on my name  haha ....

** Ibaka ** **:** DITTO!!

** Nvm ** **:** Mine too  uvu

** Hajimeme ** **:** I would say same but it’s also because I’m the  groupchat memelord

** Gaymer ** **:** No ur not

** Hajimeme ** **:** Rude

** Studying the blade: I use a sword sometimes. **

**Boss baby:** I am being bullied by my friends /:

** Sodavand ** **:** Dude don’t make me bring out the picture

**Boss baby:** I hope you like having kneecaps

** Sodavand ** **:** Well  nevermind

** Hoep ** **:** wow  haha ! I think all of us are online at the same time right now?

** Hajimeme :  ** Oh  ur right  Nagito , huh  thaẗ́'s  rare

** Hoep ** **:** Rare that I’m right about something? You’re so smart  hinata-kun !

** Hajimeme ** **:** That’s not what I-

** Hajimeme  has went offline **

** Hoep  has went offline **

**Boss baby:** Well that lasted for like, 3 seconds

**Studying the blade:** Why did they even go offline?

** Nvm ** **:** u3u

** No  furries ** **:** >3<

** Sodavand ** **:** ?????????????????????????

** Sodavand ** **:** Miss Sonia?????????????????????????????

** Gaymer ** **:** translation:  Gundham  and Sonia think that they’re  gonna  smooch

** Ibaka ** **:** IBUKI AGREES!!!!!

**Boss baby:** Nah they’re pussies they won’t do it

** Gaymer ** **:** If only  Hajimeme  didn’t have  tsundere  bitch  syndrom

** Gaymer ** **:** Can he get an F?

** Sodavand ** **:** F

** Ibaka ** **:** F

**Studying the blade:** f

**Boss baby:** f

** Nvm ** **:** f

**Nurse joy:**   Komaeda  is a scaredy-cat too, trust me

** Gaymer ** **:** Mikan you seem to know a lot about him... Should I add her?

** Ibaka ** **:** YES!!!!

** No  furries ** **:** we need the lady of dark potions. Bring her in

** Gaymer  ---> Ko and  Hajimeme  stop being pussies **

** Gaymer  added Nurse Joy  **


End file.
